1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, an ultrasound diagnosis method and a computer-readable storage medium, and more particularly, to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus and an ultrasound diagnosis method for observing a plurality of regions during an ultrasound diagnosis and a computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a computer program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus irradiates ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to an object and receives ultrasound echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining images regarding the interior of the object (e.g., tomography of soft tissues or blood flow). In particular, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may be used for medical purposes including observation of the interior of an object, detection of foreign substances, and diagnosis of damage. The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may display information regarding an object in real time. Furthermore, unlike the use of X-rays, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus does not involve any radioactive exposure, and thus is very safe to use. Therefore, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is widely used together with other types of imaging diagnosis apparatuses such as computer tomography (CT) scanners, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, and nuclear medical diagnosis apparatuses.
Here, when a user, such as a doctor, moves a viewpoint of an ultrasound image using an input device, such as a trackball image, it is not easy to move the viewpoint of the ultrasound image if the user is not familiar with the input device. Furthermore, when a viewpoint of an ultrasound image is moved using a trackball, it is difficult for a user to recognize a path in which the viewpoint is moved. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a ultrasound diagnosis apparatus that enables a user to easily move a viewpoint of an ultrasound image.
When a user performs a ultrasound diagnosis with respect to a tubular target object, such as a blood vessel and a digestive system, it may be necessary to move a viewpoint to each of a plurality of terminal ends of the target object in turn. In a current ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, a viewpoint is moved by using a trackball. However, it is inconvenient for a user to move a viewpoint using a trackball one after another. Furthermore, a user is unable to recognize a path in which a viewpoint is moved after the viewpoint is moved.